


kepada soekarno, sarinah menaruh harapan

by kenzeira



Series: sastra pantang mati [3]
Category: Political RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Family, Gen, Historical References
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira
Summary: Sarinah berpesan: Tak peduli di mana engkau duduk dan berdiri, tetaplah menjadi manusia, Karno.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Ir. Soekarno adalah presiden pertama RI, Sarinah adalah perempuan paruh baya yang mengasuh Soekarno kecil. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka sebagai tokoh dalam karya saya. Seluruh cerita ini murni fiksional. 
> 
> 2\. Cerita ini ditulis untuk menantang diri sendiri, serta menjadi pengingat pribadi bahwa karya sastra tidak boleh mati (dan tokoh bersejarah tidak boleh dilupakan). Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang saya dapatkan dalam pembuatan cerita ini. Dan saya tidak bermaksud untuk menjatuhkan/merendahkan siapapun.

Soekarno menulis:

 

>             _Izinkan saya bicara mengenai Sarinah._

Teringat oleh Soekarno, seorang perempuan tua yang mengasuhnya waktu kecil dulu. Namanya Sarinah. Perempuan paruh baya yang berasal dari desa, tidak punya apa-apa (tidak harta, tidak ada) selain kasih serta sayang melimpah, tak henti-hentinya kasih dan sayang itu mengalir; masuk, menembus dan menetap dalam dada Soekarno seumur hidup. Segenap nasihat serta dongeng-dongeng dari Sarinah membawa Soekarno menjadi seseorang yang paling berpengaruh di Indonesia—menjadikannya Sang Putera Fajar.

 

>             _Sarinah adalah perempuan biasa. Tapi dari beliau, saya mengetahui banyak hal, mempelajari humanisme; bahwa suatu bangsa terbentuk dari suara-suara rakyat, serta orang-orang terpilih yang bakal mengabulkan suara-suara itu._

Teringat pula oleh Soekarno, kata-kata yang terus diucapkan Sarinah; _Karno, pertama engkau harus mencintai ibumu. Kemudian, engkau harus mencintai rakyat jelata. Engkau harus mencintai manusia umumnya._ Karno … Karno … Soekarno tidak mungkin lupa, Sarinah tak henti mengingatkannya—sebagai bagian dari rakyat kecil, dan ia sendiri merupakan orang berada—Soekarno tahu perempuan paruh baya itu ingin ia menjadi manusia sebaik-baiknya manusia yang bermanfaat bagi orang lain; bagi banyak, banyak sekali orang.

 

>             _Sarinah adalah perempuan sederhana. Tapi dari kesederhanaannya, saya belajar menjadi pribadi yang lembut namun tegas, menyayangi tiap-tiap manusia, dan tetap hormat kepada yang lebih tua—siapa saja. Dari beliau pula, saya tahu, saya harus menyejahterakan seluruh raykat, pribumi, agar tak terjadi ketimpangan sosial seperti yang beliau rasakan selama hidupnya. Saya **memang** harus mencintai rakyat jelata._

Sarinah merupakan perempuan yang mengasuh Soekarno kecil; tinggal dan menetap bersama meski bukan bagian dari keluarga (tapi Soekarno tak pernah menganggap Sarinah orang lain; Sarinah adalah Sarinah, perempuan yang berpengaruh besar dalam hidupnya, lebih, lebih, lebih dari ibunya sendiri). Sarinah mengurusinya, mengurusi banyak hal di rumah, makan dan minum bersama walau tak pernah mendapat upah. Barangkali bagi Sarinah, upah bukanlah apa-apa selain sekian lembar kertas yang akan mengenyangkan perutnya (sebab, Sarinah menetap dan tinggal bukan semata karena upah yang tak didapatnya, melainkan karena menjadi pengasuh Soekarno kecil sama saja dengan membahagiakan hatinya).

 

>             _Sarinah adalah bagian dari hidup saya, melekat begitu kuat. Sekian puluh tahun beliau telah tiada, tak pernah sekali pun saya lupa pada kata-katanya, kata-kata yang saya juga ingin sampaikan kepada banyak, banyak sekali orang. Barangkali Sarinah memang orang kecil, tetapi budinya sungguhlah besar. Berkata beliau kepada saya; jadilah manusia. Tak peduli di mana engkau duduk dan berdiri. Jadilah dan tetaplah menjadi manusia._

Di depan ribuan rakyatnya, Soekarno memproklamirkan kemerdekaan Indonesia dengan tetap mengingat dan berpegang teguh pada nasihat-nasihat Sarinah, nasihat-nasihat yang tak henti berkumandang di telinganya sewaktu ia masih kanak-kanak. Di depan ribuan rakyatnya, Soekarno menjadi manusia, berpuluh-puluh tahun setelah Sarinah tiada.

 

>             _Engkau mencintai ibumu, mencintai rakyat jelata, mencintai manusia umumnya. Di mana pun engkau duduk dan berdiri, menjadi apa, menjadi siapa, tetaplah menjadi manusia._
> 
>             **_(Sebaik-baiknya manusia, Karno.)_**

Kemudian, Soekarno dicintai seluruh rakyatnya.[]

**11:39 PM – 6 February 2017**

**Author's Note:**

> 1) “Karno, pertama engkau harus mencintai ibumu. Kemudian, engkau harus mencintai rakyat jelata. Engkau harus mencintai manusia umumnya” terdapat dalam buku yang ditulis Bung Karno, berjudul Sarinah: Kewadjiban Wanita Dalam Perdjoangan Republik Indonesia. Diterbitkan pada November 1947.


End file.
